Power semiconductor devices such as Field Effect Transistors (FETs) and High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMTs) are widely used for applications such as power switch circuits. Examples for requirements on these devices are low area specific on-resistance RONxA, high breakdown voltage VBR, and high robustness under electrical breakdown conditions.
Power semiconductor devices based on wide band gap semiconductor materials such as GaN allow for low specific on-resistance. Reduction of the specific on-resistance is accompanied by requirements on improved heat dissipation and improved device robustness.
A need exists for a nitride semiconductor power device having improved heat dissipation and improved device robustness
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.